Move On ? Can I ?
by ranshinjuku
Summary: The Ending was Update readers! Gimana ya Sakura yang telah mati-matian berjuang untuk move on dari Sasuke selama 3 tahun lebih, harus kembali bertemu dengan Sasuke? Apakah usahanya untuk Move On akan berhasil, atau gagal? RnR please..
1. Chapter 1

Haiii! Ran balik lagii…

Sekarang saya mau menceritakan sebuah kisah tentang seorang gadis yang masih labil dengan hatinya, yaa gitulah..

Sebenarnya bukan labil sih, lebih tepatnya belum ngerti sama perasaannya sendiri/eaa..

Oke, daripada banyak bacot mending kalian lihat sendiri ceritanya…

Enjoy the story! :D

"**Move On? Can I ?" **

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuSaku,

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Warning : Typo(s), Gaje, OOC, Cerita pasaran dan sebagainya

.

.

.

'**Chapter 1 : The Meeting'**

***Sakura POV**

Menyukai atau mencintai seseorang adalah hal yang mudah, namun untuk melupakan seseorang yang kita cintailah, baru yang dinamakan perkara yang sulit. Rasa kagumku padanya ternyata berkembang seiring dengan kedekatan kami. Dan membuatku terperangkap dalam pesona_nya_

Kami berteman sejak TK dan kembali di pertemukan lagi pada kelas 3 SD, dalam kelas yang sama sampai kelulusan kami dari sekolah dasar. Pada kelas 3 sampai 4 SD kami tidak terlalu dekat.

Kedekatan kami timbul saat kami duduk di kelas 5 SD, dimana kami ditempatkan pada bangku yang sama selama kurang lebih setengah semester. Kami sering melakukan hal-hal yang –menurut kami- menyenangkan. Kami juga saling menghibur satu sama lain, jika salah satu dari kami sedang berada dalam mood yang kurang bagus. Ia hanya berani terbuka pada ku dan berubah 180º dari sifat aslinya yang dingin. Disitulah segalanya bermula dan berdampak hingga sekarang, di usiaku yang ke 17 tahun ini.

Sayangnya, aku terlambat menyadari perasaan ku saat itu. Aku baru menyadarinya ketika _ia_… menyatakan perasaannya pada teman dekat ku sendiri sewaktu kami duduk di bangku kelas 6. Aku terlalu malu untuk menyatakan perasaanku padanya setelah kejadian itu, karena aku takut untuk dijauhi olehnya.

Semenjak hari kelulusan SD, aku tak pernah lagi bertemu dengannya. Aku hanya bisa mendengar kabarnya hanya dari Ino, itu pun belum pasti asal-usulnya. Hingga suatu saat, aku mendengar bahwa ia telah pindah rumah.

Selama hampir 2 tahun setelah peristiwa itu, aku cukup terpuruk. Aku yang tadinya ceria menjadi pemurung dan lebih tertutup. Sampai sahabat-sahabatku yang geram dengan sikap ku, menyadarkan ku, bahwa aku sudah terlalu lama terpuruk. Mereka membantuku untuk mulai melupakan segala hal di belakang. Mereka membantu ku move on.

Aku, Ino dan Naruto adalah sahabat. Mereka banyak mengetahui segala permasalahan ku sewaktu SD. Mereka juga lah yang membantuku untuk melupakan segala hal pahit ketika di SD.

Dari situ, aku mulai perlahan-lahan untuk mengubur segala sesuatu tentangnya dengan bantuan sahabt-sahabatku.. dan telah menganggapnya sebagai masa laluku dan tak ingin aku bicarakan lagi.

Yap! Itu adalah masa laluku yang enggan ku bahas lagi. Karena sekarang aku adalah Haruno Sakura yang baru. Yang tak akan menangis lagi hanya karena seorang pemuda. Itu adalah janjiku.

Oh ya, sekarang aku telah menduduki bangku kelas 3 SMA di Konoha Senior High School. Disini,aku tidak sendiri karena aku bersekolah juga dengan Ino dan Naruto,sahabatku.

***Normal POV**

Sakura dan Ino sedang berada di sekolah mereka, Konoha Senior High School yang tengah mengadakan pentas seni. Dalam rangka hari jadi Konoha Senior High School yang ke 10 tahun.

Dalam pentas seni hari ini, sebagai pembukannya akan diisi oleh pertandingan basket antar sekolah di lapangan outdoor KSHS. Sakura dan Ino datang ke pertandingan itu, karena mereka ingin memberi dukungan pada sahabat laki-laki mereka, Naruto yang akan bertanding. Naruto merupakan kapten tim basket KSHS yang cukup di eluh-eluhkan oleh sebagian murid perempuan di KSHS. Mengingat Naruto memiliki postu tubuh yang cukup atletis dan wajah yang lumayanlah sebagai seorang kapten basket.

"Hey,forehead! Kau tahu,tim basket sekolah kita akan melawan tim basket sekolah swasta di Konoha lohh!" ucap Ino semangat sambil memasang wajah yang sumringah. Yang diberi tahu pun hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil mengangguk kecil dan kembali ke aktivitasnya yang tengah asyik mendengarkan lagu.

"Pasti akan banyak pemuda-pemuda kece yang datang!" ucap Ino lagi, sambil membayangkan wajah-wajah tampan pemain basket dari sekolah swasta di Konoha. Memang sekolah swasta di Konoha terkenal akan para pemain basket pria nya yang memiliki wajah diatas rata-rata.

"Tumben sekali sekolah negeri seperti ini,bisa mengundang pemain basket dari sekolah swasta.." tanggap Sakura pada Ino. "Iya! Menurut si Naruto, Kakashi-sensei itu adalah teman dari pelatih basket sekolah swasta itu jadi, dia mengundang mereka dengan alasan untuk melihat perbandingan antara tim basket swasta dan tim basket negeri.." jawab Ino panjang lebar

"Tapi aku kurang yakin, dengan tim basket kita.." ucap Sakura. "Hehh.. tapi kita gak boleh pesimis, bisa saja tim basket kita menang. Walaupun dipimpin oleh si bodoh itu," jawab Ino optimis. "Hey, jangan bilang begitu Ino! Naruto itu kan teman kita dari SD!" ucap Sakura mengingatkan. "Iyaiya, aku ingat itu kok Sakura," jawab Ino

"Hai,Sakuraa!" teriak seorang pria berambut blonde,Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya. "Hai,Naruto!" jawab sakura sambil tersenyum kecil pada Naruto. "Aku senang kalian bisa datang!" ucap Naruto girang.

"Hei,bodoh jangan sampai kau mempermalukan tim basket kita ya!" ancam Ino. "Hahaha.. tenang saja Ino, Sakura! Aku ,Kiba, Shikamaru, Sasori dan Deidara sudah berlatih dengan sangat keras. Agar kita tidak dipermalukan hehehe.. " Naruto berkata sambil menyengir. "Bagus! Berusahalah Narutoo!" Sakura memberi semangat.

"Pasti Sakura! Hehe.. Oh ya, aku sudah menyiapkan tempat duduk untuk kalian. Supaya kalian bisa melihat ku dengan jelas sewaktu aku bertanding. Tempatnya ada disana," Ucap Naruto panjang lebar sambil menunjuk tempat yang ia maksud. "Wah bagus itu Naruto!" sahut Ino sambil tersenyum. "Haha.. oh rupanya aku sudah disuruh berkumpul. Aku duluan ya! Jaa.. Sakura, Ino!" ucap Naruto sambil melenggang pergi.

***Di Tempat Lain**

"Ingat kita, harus fokus! Kita tak bisa menganggap remeh tim lawan," ucap Asuma-sensei. Yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan kecil dari yang lain. "Baiklah,ayo kita berangkat! Aku tak mau kalau tim kita ini sampai terlambat" ucap Asuma-sensei selaku Pembina. Segera tim swasta berangkat menuju 'Konoha SHS'

***Di Konoha SHS**

"Baiklah, aku hanya ingin mengingatkan kalian kalau kita harus bermain sportif dan jangan sampai terpancing dengan hal yang lawan lakukan pada kalian. Intinya aku hanya ingin kalian untuk tidak mempermalukan sekolah kita ini. Mengerti?"ucap Kakashi-sensei pada anak muridnya ini. "Ya!" jawab mereka kompak.

Tak lama lapangan basket outdoor itu pun mulai terisi oleh para penonton yang mendominasi dari murid-murid, Konoha Senior High School. Terlihat Sakura dan Ino menduduki kursi yang memudahkan mereka dalam melihat jalannya pertandingan nanti.

Sakura saat ini, hanya memakai celana jeans panjang, dipadu dengan kaos putih polos dan ditutupi dengan cardigan berwarna merah maroon dan memakai flatshoes berwarna merah pucat dan menutupi sebagian surai merah mudanya dengan beanie hat berwarna putih.

Sementara Ino, ia memakai celana jeans panjang dengan blues tangan panjang berwarna putih gading dan memakai kupluk berwarn coklat tua, sepasang bootshoes berwarna coklat susu dan menenteng tas selempang kecil berwrna sama dengan sepatunya.

Pakaian yang cocok –untuk mereka- dihari yang cukup panas. Juga mengingat, bahwa mereka berada di tempat duduk tanpa pelindung dari sang raja langit.

***Beberapa Saat Kemudian**

Setelah menunggu cukup lama, akhirnya terlihatlah sebuah mini bus berhenti didepan lapangan outdoor itu, hendak menurunkan penumpangnya.

Pertama-tama terlihat seorang laki-laki yang tak bisa dibilang muda lagi, turun membawa tas gendong. Kemudian diikuti oleh seorang laki-laki bersurai merah, yang sukses membuat setengah lapangan yang dipenuhi oleh murid perempuan berteriak histeris. "ASTAAGAA.. TAMPANNYA," "KAKKOOIII!" dan sebagainya yang terus berlanjut tanpa henti. Sakura pun harus menutup telinganya karena Ino ikut berteriak dengan amat-sangat-histeris. 'Haah.. dasar lebayy!' ucapnya dalam hati sambil memasang headset, tanpa meperhatikan lagi para pemain dari Konoha Exclusive Senior High School yang turun dari mini bus itu.

Tak lama turun lagi seorang berambut klimis,yang berpostur tubuh tegap. Lalu diikuti oleh pemuda bermata indigo dengan rambut panjangnya. Lalu dibelakang pemuda bermata indigo, tampak seorang laki-laki dengan gigi yang menyerupai taring hiu,yang kurang menarik bagi murid-murid perempuan disana.

Yang terakhir turun, pemuda berambut biru gelap dengan matanya yang menyerupai warna batu onix. Tampak pemuda itu memakai headset berwarna biru tua dan menenteng tas dengan tumpuan di sebelah bahunya. Pemuda ini, telah berhasil menyedot seluruh lapangan berteriak histeris hanya karena dirinya.

Ino yang melihat pemuda terakhir, merasa cukup familiar dengan wajah sang pemuda itu. Ino pun makin mempertajam penglihatannya. Setelah cukup yakin dengan penglihatannya, Ino pun segera memanggil Sakura, namun tak ada satu suara pun yang ia dengar. Dan ketika ia menghadap ke arah Sakura, didapatinya Sakura tengah asyik mendengarkan musik. Dengan terpaksa , Ino mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sakura.

Sakura yang sedang mendengarkan musik pun menjadi terganggu saat Ino mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya. "Ada apa sih Ino!" ucap Sakura geram dengan tindakan temannya itu. Yang ditanya pun hanya menunjuk-nunjuk sambil berkata "I-ituuu!'' ucap Ino cukup keras dengan nada setengah terkejut, kearah pemain Konoha ESHS yang sedang berjalan masuk ke lapangan.

Sakura pun mengikuti arah tunjuk Ino, dan emeraldnya seketika membulat sempurna saat melihat arah yang Ino tunjuk…

'Aku hanya bermimpi bukan?' tanyanya dalam hati..

**To Be Continue**

Huft,selesai juga chapter 1 nya.. saya cukup bingung buat konfliknya, semoga aja konfliknya dapet yang nyambung yaa/amin

Tunggu chapter selanjutnya yaa… arigatou :D

**RnR **pleaseee…


	2. Chapter 2

Hoohooo… haloo para readers/plak

Saya akan melanjutkan chapter sebelumnya nih/gak nanya

Yaudah tanpa basa-basi ini dia lanjutannya….

Enjoy the Story! :D

"**Move On ? Can I ?"**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuSaku

Rated : T

Genre : Romance,Hurt/Comfort

Warning : Typo(s), Gaje, OOC, Cerita pasaran, Alur cepat dan sebagainya

.

.

.

'**Chapter 2 : His Back ?!'**

Sakura semakin mempertajam penglihatannya lagi.. Tidak,ia tidak salah lihat! Sakura tidak salah lihat!

Ia yakin matanya masih cukup baik untuk melihat dengan jarak kurang lebih 10 meter, dari tempatnya duduk sekarang. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca saat melihat sosok itu, namun ia ingat akan janjinya yang tak akan pernah menangis lagi hanya untuk seorang laki-laki.

'Rupanya aku tak bermimpi!' ucapnya sedih dalam hati.

Ino yang menyadari perubahan tingkah Sakura pun, menengok pada Sakura. Iris aquamarinenya menangkap dengan jelas bahwa Sakura sedang menghapus liquid bening yang akan keluar dari emeraldnya. Segera Ino memeluk sahabatnya yang sedang cukup shock dengan kejadian ini.

"Ingat akan apa yang telah aku dan Naruto katakana 3 tahun lalu Sakura! Ia hanya masa lalu mu! Kamu harus bisa tegas akan hati mu sendiri! Mungkin ini sudah saatnya kamu melawan hati mu! Aku yakin kamu bisa Sakura," ucap Ino memberi semangat.

Naruto dan yang lainnya telah bersiap menyambut kedatangan lawan mereka. Naruto nampak memperhatikan lawannya satu persatu, 'tak bisa dianggap remeh' ucapnya dalam hati. Namun iris biru lautnya terpaku saat ia melihat pemuda yang terakhir datang. Naruto yang sadar akan penglihatannya pun segera melihat ke arah tempat duduk mencari kedua sosok sahabatnya, Ino dan Sakura berada.

Setelah menemukannya, terlihat olehnya Sakura yang sedang menengok ke samping, dan Ino yang sedang memeluk Sakura, sambil mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat Sakura –seperti- bersemangat lagi.

Setelah merasa dirinya telah tenang, Sakura yang merasa diperhatikan pun mencari-cari sosok yang memperhatikannya itu. Sakura pun menatap balik sosok yang memperhatikannya itu,yang ternyata adalah Naruto. Sakura yang mengerti arti tatapan Naruto pun hanya menunjukan senyumnya pada Naruto. Naruto yang melihat itu pun hanya mengangguk kecil sambil membalas senyum kecil pada Sakura.

Uchiha Sasuke,pemuda yang telah berhasil membuat setengah lapangan berteriak histeris ini sedikit terkejut saat iris onix nya bertemu pandang dengan iris biru laut milik Naruto. Naruto yang ditatap pun hanya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum kecil pada Sasuke. Tanda bahwa ia masih mengingat teman semasa SD nya itu. Sasuke pun hanya memberi respon berupa seringai kecil pada rivalnya.

***Sasuke POV**

Histeris. Kesan yang ku dapat saat menjejakan kaki di Konoha Senior High School ini. Kesan yang biasa ku dapat saat menjejakan kaki di sekolah mana pun itu.

Lapangan outdoor disini rupanya,cukup luas. Aku hanya memperhatikan lawan ku satu-persatu. Sampai pada.. Tunggu, apa aku tak salah lihat? Hm.. rupanya aku mengunjungi sekolah tempat rival ku sewaktu SD belajar. Cukup banyak perubahannya secara fisik.. aku tak bisa menganggap remeh rivalku ini. Aku fokus bertanding di sini.

Tapi sepertinya keterkejutan ku tak sampai hanya pada Naruto saja. Rupanya ada Ino juga disini,teman yang cukup dengan ku sewaktu SD dulu. Jadi akan ada reunian singkat disini, sayangnya kurang satu orang la-… Itu Sakura bukan ? Aku tak salah lihat bukan?

***Normal POV**

"Baiklah, saya persilahkan untuk kedua tim memasuki lapangan," ucap Gai-sensei selaku pembawa acara yang menandakan bahwa pertandingan akan segera dimulai. Tak lama kedua tim telah bersiap di posisinya masing-masing. "Kapten tim, silahkan maju!" ucap wasit pertandingan. Lalu majulah Naruto selaku kapten tim Konoha Senior High School, dan Sasuke selaku kapten dari Konoha Exclusive Senior High School. Mereka sempat berpandangan selama beberapa detik sambil bersalaman. Seusai bersalaman, mereka pun kembali fokus pada bola yang di peggang oleh wasit.

Tak lama bola dari tangan wasit pun melambung keatas. Naruto dan Sasuke segera melompat merebutkan bola yang tengah melambung, dan bola pun jatuh ke tangan Sasuke. Sasuke segera men-_dribble_ bola dan melemparkannya pada Sai. Sai segera berlari ke arah ring lawan melewati Kiba dengan mudahnya, Sai mencoba men-_shoot _bola ke ring lawan namun digagalkan oleh Shikamaru.

Para penonton pun mulai bersorak cukup keras saat bola nyaris masuk ke dalam ring tim Naruto. Bola pun berpindah lagi ke tangan Sasori, ia pun men-dribble bolanya hendak melakukan shoot dan… masuk. Penonton pun bersorak sangat keras. Termasuk Ino yang membuat telinga milik sakura berdenging akibat teriakannya itu.

Lalu pertandingan pun berjalan lagi, tim Sasuke pun tak mau kalah. Sasuke pun melempar bolanya, dan.. _three points_ untuk tim Sasuke. Pertandingan pun terus berjalan hingga mencapai kedudukan 58 untuk tim Naruto dan 57 untuk tim Sasuke. Neji mendapat giliran untuk melempar, ketika hendak melempar bola 'PRRIIITTT!' terdengarlah tiupan peluit tanda babak awal telah berakhir. Otomatis babak awal dimenangkan oleh tim Naruto. Masing-masing tim pun berjalan ke tepi lapangan dengan keringat yang mengguyur deras dari tubuh mereka. Menambah kesan maco pada para pemain.

Kedua tim pun beristirahat sejenak,mengisi tenaga dan mengatur strategi serta mendapat beberapa masukan dari pelatih masing-masing tim. Setelah waktu istirahat selesai, kedua tim pun kembali bertarung. Memasuki babak terakhir ini, pertandingan berjalan dengan cukup 'panas' ditambah lagi dengan terik matahari yang cukup menyengat.

Para pemain dari masing-masing tim pun berusaha menyumbangkan gol-gol pada kedua ring lawan mereka. Peluh dari masing-masing pemain, deru nafas mereka yang mulai ngos-ngosan serta sorakan para penonton, menjadi pemanis suasana di pertandingan tersebut.

"Shika, jaga ring!" teriak Naruto yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Shikamaru. "Deidara, halang Neji!" Naruto member perintah Deidara.

"Sai, Shino, lindungi bagian sana!" ucap Sasuke lantang sambil menunjuk tempat yang ia maksud.

Tak terasa pertandingan telah berjalan selama 90 menit lamanya. Tersisa waktu kurang dari 2 menit, bola saat ini berada di tangan Sasuke. Ia melempar bola ke dalam ring dan… masuk! Tambahan 2 poin untuk tim Sasuke. Bola segera berpindah lagi ke tim Naruto, diambil oleh Kiba dan segera di oper ke Naruto. Naruto pun tak membuang - buang waktu, ia segera men-_dribble _bola tersebut namun dihalangi oleh Garaa. Bola pun segera Naruto lempar pada Shikamaru, Shikamaru yang hendak men-dribble kembalidi halangi oleh Suigetsu.

Shikamaru pun kembali melempar bola pada Naruto,dan Naruto melempar bola tersebut dengan segala keyakinanya. Bola berputar di atas ring dan …. Masuk! "Yeay!" sorakan penonton menggema. 'Priiiiiiiiiiiitttt' peluit panjang pun di tiupkan tanda berakhirnya pertandingan dengan score akhir 87 untuk tim Naruto dan 90 untuk tim Sasuke. Ada sedikit kekecewaan di mata para penonton, namun mereka tetap bangga pada tim Naruto yang telah bermain dengan sportif.

Para pemain Konoha ESHS yang menang segera bersalaman satu sama lain, begitujuga tim Konoha SHS. "Hmm.. Sakura lebih baik kita tuurn sekarang! Kita tetap harus memberi selamat pada si bodoh!" usul Ino. "Ya, bagaimanapun juga mereka telah menampilkan yang terbaik tadi." Ucap Sakura setuju. Sakura dan Ino pun segera turn ke bawah untuk bertemu dengan Naruto.

"Hey teme, selamat atas kemenanganmu!" ucap Naruto sportif sambil menjabat tangan Sasuke di pinggir lapangan. "Hn, kau juga dobe!" jawab Sasuke pendek. "Tak ku sangka akan bertemu dengan mu di pertandingan ini teme," ucap Naruto jujur, yang hanya dibalas 'Hn' oleh Sasuke.

"Narutoo!" teriak Ino dengan lantang sambil berlari kecil menuju Naruto. Sakura yang mendengar teriakan Ino pun hanya bisa menutup telinganya lagi. "Ino, maaf ya aku gagal memenangkan pertandingan ini," ucap Naruto sedih. "Hey, tadi itu permainan yang bagus tau! Kalian sudah bermain sportif pun sudah membuatku dan Sakura bangga pada mu, Naruto," sahut Ino untuk menghibur. " Yang Ino katakan itu benar kok Naruto, jangan menyalahkan dirimu. Ini hanya pertandingan, pasti ada yang menang dan kalah kok, jangan menyalahkan dirimu," ucap Sakura menambahkan.

"Ooh, lama tak bertemu dengan mu Sasuke!" sapa Sakura sambil tersenyum tulus pada Sasuke. Ino dan Naruto yang melihat kejadian itu sedikit terkejut, namun mereka menganggap itu sebagai angin lalu. "Oh ya, hampir saja aku tak menyadari keberadaanmu Sasuke, bagaimana kabar mu Sasuke?" Tanya Ino. "Seperti yang kau lihat," jawab Sasuke dingin. 'Heh, dasar manusia es! Untung kau teman masa kecilku kalau tidak sudah ku apakan kau' bisik Ino dalam hati.

"Ehm.. Teme, Ino dan Sakura. Aku di panggil oleh Kakashi-sensei, aku tinggal dulu ya," ungkap Naruto sambil berlalu meninggalkan mereka. "Seenaknya meninggalkan saja!Oh, hai Shikamaru! Sakura, Sasuke aku ke sana dulu ya jaa.. " Ino berkata sambil pergi menghampiri Shikamaru –gebetannya- dan meninggalkan Sakura berdua dengan Sasuke di pinggir lapangan.

"Kau banyak berubah, " ucap Sasuke mengawali percakapannya dengan Sakura, meninggalkan sifat dinginnya tadi. "Hey, lihat juga dirimu! Kau juga banyak berubah. Dulu tinggi ku hampir sejajar denganmu, tapi lihat sekarang tinggiku hanya sampai sebatas bahu mu," ungkap Sakura sambil mengingat masa SD-nya dengan Sasuke. "Hn, itu karena kau tak pernah mau olah raga.," Balas Sasuke tak mau kalah.

"Hehh.. selalu tak pernah mau mengalah. Iya-iya anggaplah seperti itu," Sakura mengalah. "Rupanya kau masih mengingat sifatku itu hn," Sasuke membalas lagi. "Tentulah! Bagaimana keadaan Mikoto-baasan, Fugaku-jiisan dan Itachi-nii?" Tanya Sakura. "Baik," jawab Sasuke singkat. Seusai mengetahui kabar masing-masing, mereka pun kembali berpisah di karenakan Sasuke yang harus kembali ke sekolahnya.

Akhirnya lapangan outdoor itu pun telah sepi ditinggalkan oleh para penontonnya, sejalan dengan berakhirnya pertandingan. Para murid-murid pun bergegas kembali ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Termasuk Sakura dan Ino yang pulang menaiki mobil milik Naruto. Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka bercakap-cakap panjang lebar mengenai hari yang telah mereka lalui, dan rencana masing-masing di weekend besok.

.

.

.

***Beberapa Bulan Kemudian**

Pada pertengahan tahun, secara serempak seluruh siswa semester akhir _Senior High School_ di Jepang melaksanakan ujian kelulusan. "Sakura, Ino kalian siap melihat pengumumannya?" Tanya Naruto saat mereka telah berada di sekolah. "Harus siap dong, Naruto. Kita kan sudah belajar dengan keras, hasilnya tidak akan mengecewakan kok," jawab Ino semangat. "Iya, benar kata Ino. Kita harus optimis lulus!" tambah Sakura lebih semangat.

Sesampainya mereka di papan pengumuman, terlihat kerumunan siswa-siwa yang akan bergelar sebagai alumni KSHS yang terlihat tidak sabaran. "Lebih baik kita tunggu dulu sampai kerumunannya berkurang" ucap Naruto. Sakura, Ino dan Naruto akhirnya memutuskan untuk menunggu di kantin.

Setelah menunggu cukup lama, terlihat kerumunan para calon-calon alumni sudah berkurang. Tanpa membuang-buang waktu, Sakura, Ino dan Naruto segera menghampiri papan pengumuman tersebut. Mereka pun langsung mencari nama mereka di pengumuman tersebut sambil berharap-harap cemas.

"Aku lulus!" teriak mereka serempak. "Selamat Sakura, Ino!" Naruto memberi selamat pada kedua sahabat perempuannya. "Kau juga Naruto!" balas Sakura dan Ino secara serempak.

Setelah pengumuman kelulusan mereka, Sakura, Ino dan Naruto pun sibuk mempersiapkan kebutuhan mereka untuk menempuh pendidikan selanjutnya.

**To Be Continue**

Arigatou-minna.. maaf ya kalo di bagian pertandingannya kurang nyambung. Maklum bukan anak basket :D

**RnR please!**


	3. Chapter 3

Yeeehey, udah chapter 3 nih…

Tanpa banyak bacot lagi.. saya persembahkan fic gaje ini

Enjoy the Story!

"**Move On ? Can I ?"**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuSaku/GaaSaku

Rated : T

Genre : Romance,Hurt/Comfort

Warning : Typo(s), Gaje, OOC, Cerita pasaran, Alur cepat dan sebagainya

.

.

.

'**Chapter 3 : The Feeling'**

***Tokyo University**

"Gaara, setelah ini kau masih ada kegiatan lagi?" Tanya seorang gadis, pada pemuda yang berada dihadapannya. "Hm, kalau kau mau pulang duluan, duluan saja Sakura. Jangan menungguku," jawab sang pemuda singkat, sambil meminum jus mangga dihadapannya. "Baiklah. Heeh.. susahnya punya pacar seorang mahasiswa bisnis," gumam Sakura dengan suara yang amat kecil. "Jadi kau menyesal berpacaran dengan ku, hm?" ucap Gaara yang membuat gadis dihadapannya terkejut. "A-apa? T-ti-tidak kok," balas Sakura ciut.

"Hmm, cepatlah pulang Sakura. Sebentar lagi akan hujan!" perintah Gaara pada Sakura. "Iya, tapi aku mau mampir dulu ke perputakaan. Aku ingin meminjam beberapa buku disana," ucap Sakura. "Yasudah, setelah itu langsung pulang. Aku duluan ya," pamit Gaara sambil melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sakura di kantin.

Seusainnya Sakura di kantin, ia pun segera melesat cepat ke arah gedung perpustakaan mengingat langit yang semakin kelabu.

Gaara dan Sakura adalah sepasang kekasih. mereka bertemu sewaktu meraka sama-sama sedang berada di taman belakang kampus. Hubungan mereka bertambah dekat semenjak peristiwa itu, dan Gaara menyatakan perasaannya pada Sakura sekitar 5 bulan yang lalu. Tadinya Sakura menolak, karena ia masih belum bisa melupakan masa lalunya.

Namun Gaara menawarkan dirinya untuk membantu Sakura melupakan masa lalunya, oleh karena itu Sakura segera meng-iyakan pernyataan Gaara tersebut. Dan sepertinya Sakura sendiri, mulai bisa perlahan-lahan melupakan masa lalunya.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di perpustakaan, Sakura segera menjejaki kakinya ke lantai 2 dan mulai mencari buku-buku yang ingin ia baca. Sakura merupakan mahasiswi bidang kedokteran, jadi dia harus banyak-banyak mempelajari segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dalam bidang kedokteran. Tapi terkadang, Sakura juga meminjam novel-novel atau buku-buku misteri.

Tangannya dengan lihai mulai mencari buku-buku apa saja yang akan ia bawa pulang, dan tangannya berhenti di buku berjudul 'Sherlock Holmes', tanpa buang waktu Sakura segera menarik buku tersebut. Tapi ternyata ada orang lain yang ingin membaca buku itu, dari sudut mata, Sakura bisa melihat seorang pemuda berbadan tinggi tegap disampingnya.

Sakura pun tetap menarik buku 'Sherlock Holmes' yang ingin ia pinjam itu, "Apa kau tidak bisa mengalah pada permpuan hah?" ucap Sakura geram pada pemuda disampingnya. Dan ketika ia bertatapan dengan sang pemuda, emeraldnya membulat kaget dengan penglihatannya, dan melepaskan pegangannya pada buku 'Sherlock Holmes' itu. "Sasuke, Sakura?!" ucap kedua mahasiswa itu berbarengan. "Apa yang kau-" Tanya mereka serempak lagi, "Ini, ambil!" perintah Sasuke pada Sakura sambil memberikan buku yang mereka perdebatkan tadi. Sakura pun, mengambil buku itu, "Baiklah, lebih baik kita mencari tempat," ajak Sakura yang hanya dibalas anggukan kecil dari Sasuke.

Mereka pun memutuskan untuk duduk dibagian paling belakang perpustakaan, dilantai 2 itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura mengawali percakapannya. "Aku mahasisiwa disini, nona Haruno. Mahasiswa jurusan bisnis," jawab Sasuke, Sakura yang mendengar hal itu cukup terkejut. "Iya? Kau mahasiswa disini? Tapi kenapa aku tak pernah melihatmu?" Tanya Sakura lagi, ia masih cukup bingung untuk hal ini.

"Aku sudah berkuliah selama 2 tahun disini Sakura, mungkin karena gedung jurusan bisnis dan kedokteran berbeda, makanya kita tak pernah bertemu," ucap Sasuke menjelaskan sambil mengambil buku yang berada ditangan Sakura. "Hmm.. kau benar juga. Kalau kau juruan bisnis, berarti kau mengenal Gaara?" kali ini ia hanya ingin tahu akan sosok Gaara selama dikelas.

"Gaara? Sabaku no Gaara maksudmu? Aku mengenalnya. Memang ada apa dengannya?" ucap Sasuke. "Ooh.. ehmm, dia pacarku," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum canggung. "Hm? Pacar? Ooh.." Sasuke merespon.

Sasuke dan Sakura pun bercakap-cakap panjang lebar, bertukar kabar dan keadaan keluarga mereka masing-masing. Setelah selesai bertanya-jawab, keduannya pun memutuskan untuk pulang. Sasuke menawarkan Sakura untuk pulang bersama dan langsung di-iyakan oleh Sakura. Karena mengingat, Sakura sendiri tak ada tumpangan untuk pulang dan langit yang semakin mendung. Mereka pun, berjalan menuju ke parkiran kampus.

Sasuke mengatar Sakura dengan mengendarai _porshe _putih miliknya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sedari tadi ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikan tindakan mereka intens.

.

.

.

Seusai Sasuke mengantar Sakura, Sasuke segera melesat pulang ke rumahnya. Sesampainya di rumah, Sasuke pun segera bergegas masuk karena udara di luar yang sangat dingin sewaktu malam hari.

***Sasuke POV**

Seperti biasanya, rumah sepi hanya ada para pembantu-pembantu disini. Tousan, sedang sibuk mengurusi segala keperluan Uchiha Cooperation, dan Kaasan sudah pasti ikut menemani. Itachi, masih berada di New York, mengurus cabang Uchiha Cooperation disana. Maka jadilah rumah layaknya rumah tak berpenghuni ini. Aku pu tak mau membuang waktu, langsung melesat menuju kamarku dilantai 2 rumah.

Aku pun bergegas untuk membersihkan tubuhku, dan cepet-cepat ingin melemparkan tubuhku ke pulau kapuk. Seusai mandi, aku langsung menidurkan tubuhku, diatas kasur. Dan mulai mengingat-ingat kembali segala kejadian hari ini. Pikiranku agak terganggu saat aku mengingat, pertemuanku dengan Sakura tadi. Yang lebih mengganggunya lagi adalah kata-kata 'dia pacarku'. Entahlah, hatiku sedikit terhenyak saat mendengar perkataannya tadi itu.

Arggh.. kata-kata itu terus-menerus berputar-putar dikepalaku. Aku mengacak-acak rambut frustasi. Aku amat bingung dengan perasaanku, aku senang bisa bertemu dengannya lagi. Tapi aku jadi kesal saat ia berkata, kalau si Sabaku itu pacarnya. Ini tidak boleh terjadi, lupakan hal itu. Sepertinya aku harus tidur sekarang, atau tidak aku akan tambah mengelantur.

***Skip Time**

Beberapa hari setelah pertemuan Sasuke dan Sakura di kampus, Sakura belum sama sekali bertemu dengan Gaara. Sakura sudah mencoba menghubungi sang kekasih, namun tidak ada hasil. Sakura pun tak mau terlalu mengambil pusing, ia menjalani kegiatannya hari ini di kampus tanpa sang kekasih –lagi-.

.

.

.

Seusainya seluruh kegiatan Sakura dikampus, ia pun menyempatkan dirinya ke tempat favoritnya di kampus, perpustakaan. Ia ingin mencari beberapa buku bacaan, dan betapa terkejutnya Sakura saat ia bertemu dengan sang kekasih yang beberapa hari ini tak ia temui. "Sakura, aku ingin bicara sebentar denganmu tapi tidak disini," ucap Gaara sambil menarik pelan tangan Sakura keluar dari perpusatakaan.

"Kita mau kemana sebenarnya? Dari tadi kita terus berjalan," Sakura akhirnya bersuara. "Taman kampus," jawab Gaara singkat. Sakura pun tak bertanya lebih lanjut dan hanya mengikuti kemana Gaara membawanya.

Sesampainya di taman kampus, mereka segera mencari tempat yang teduh. Setelah menemukannya, mereka pun memulai pembicaraan mereka. "Begini, aku hanya ingin menanyakan, apa kau sudah bosan denganku?" ucap Gaara to the point. "A-apa? Bosan? Maksudmu?" Tanya Sakura yang terlihat cukup terkejut dengan pertanyaan Gaara.

"Ya, bosan. Mungkin kau bosan karena aku terlalu sibuk dengan segala kegiatanku, dan terlihat seperti mengacuhkanmu. Dan akhirnya, kau mulai mencari penggantiku," jawab Gaara dengan wajah yang berharap-harap cemas dengan jawaban Sakura nantinya. "Gaara, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti semua ucapan mu itu. Tolong jelaskan secara detail," Sakura memohon, karena memang ia tidak mengerti sama sekali arah pembicaraan Gaara ini.

"Baiklah, waktu itu aku melihatmu keluar dari perpustakaan dengan seorang mahasiswa bisnis. Kalian terlihat sangat akrab waktu itu, bahkan ia juga mengantar mu pulang, bukan?" Gaara menjelaskan. "Astaga, Gaara. Kau sudah salah paham. Jadi karena itu kau beberapa hari ini tidak menjawab telpon ku. Kami-sama… Gaara, dia itu sahabatku sewaktu kecil. Dan aku baru bertemu dengannya lagi sekarang," jelas Sakura.

"Sahabat? Jadi aku sudah salah paham? Huft.. sepertinya aku juga terlalu khawatir, gomen-ne Sakura," Gaara memohon maaf. "Iya, sudahlah tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. Yang penting semua sudah jelas kan?" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum manis. "Iya-iya," balas Gaara sedikit salah tingkah saat Sakura tersenyum padanya.

Setelah, peristiwa di taman itu, hubungan antara Gaara dan Sakura menjadi lebih baik. Mereka menjadi tidak canggung lagi ketika memperlihatkan hubungan mereka di kampus. Gaara menjadi lebih perhatian lagi, pada Sakura, dan selalu mengajak jalan Sakura sewaktu weekend dan banyak hal yang Gaara lakukan untuk Sakura.

***Sakura POV**

Aku amat senang dengan sikap Gaara saat ini, dia menjadi lebih perhatian pada ku. Tapi terkadang sikapnya itu, cukup menyebalkan bagiku. Karena aku jadi tidak memiliki waktu untuk sendiri atau waktu bersama teman-teman. Aku senang dia perhatian denganku, tapi aku juga merasa di kekang secara mental olehnya. Karena secara tidak langsung, ia melarang orang lain dekat denganku. Ooohh.. aku menjadi serba salah sekarang. Kalau aku protes, aku takut ia akan marah, tapi kalau tidak ku protes, bisa-bisa aku menjadi gila karena tidak bisa berkomunikasi dengan orang lain. Kami-sama… tolong aku.

***Normal POV**

Saat ini Sakura tengah berada di kantin seorang diri, karena Gaara sedang sakit hari ini –katanya-. Ketika sedang asyik melamun, sebuah suara baritone menyadarkannya dari dunia khayal. "Jangan melamun!" Sakura pun segera mencari asal suara tersebut yang ternyata berasal dari samping meja makannya. "Haaah.. kau rupanya Sasuke, aku tidak melamun kok hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu," bantah Sakura. "Baka, itu sama saja. Mana Gaara bukankah seharusnya dia ada bersama mu layaknya seorang bodyguard yang melindungi majikannya 24 jam itu," ucap Sasuke dengan nada sedikit tidak suka.

"Hahahaha.. dia sedang tidak masuk hari ini, katanya sakit. Memangnya terlihat seperti bodyguard dengan majikannya ya?" balas Sakura sambil mengambil tempat disamping Sasuke. "Hn,kalian tidak terlihat seperti orang yang sedang pacaran bagiku," jawab Sasuke singkat masih dengan nada sedikit kesalnya itu. "Rupanya dugaanku benar," gumam Sakura dengan volume suara yang kecil. "Memangnya kau menduga apa?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran, "A-apa? Kau mendengar ucapan ku tadi? Tidak bukan apa-apa kok," balas Sakura.

"Kau dan Gaara sama saja ya, kalian itu punya telinga yang sangat sensitif," tambah Sakura lagi. "Hn? Aku berbeda dengannya Sakura, jangan samakan aku dengannya," respon Sasuke singkat, kali ini dengan tampangnya yang kesal. "Iyaiya, mukamu itu sangat awkward kalau sedang kesal ya, hahaha.. " ucap Sakura sambil tertawa, namun tawanya berganti menjadi tawa yang tertahan akibat tatapan tajam Sasuke padanya.

Mereka pun, menghabiskan sisa waktu hari itu berdua. Namun saking asyiknya bercanda dengan satu sama lain –lebih tepatnya Sakura yang tertawa dan Sasuke tetap dengan gayanya yang stay cool itu-, mereka tak menyadari tatapan kekesalan dari sepasang mata jade.

"Jadi seperti ini, kelakuan kalian saat aku tak ada. Baiklah kalau itu mau kalian," ucap orang, yang sedari tadi memata-matai gerak-gerik Sasuke dan Sakura.

**To Be Continue**

Oke, sepertinya makin gaje aja nih ceritanya, bener gaje gak nih reader?/krik krik?!

Makin awkward aja fic ini..

Makasih yang udah baca fic gaje ini… :D

Jangan lupa **RnR !**


	4. Chapter 4

Akhirnya nyampe chapter 4 juga.. habis saya nulisnya pas ada waktu aja nih, kalo gak ada yaa.. gak nulis

Oke, tanpa banyak basa-basi langsung saja di bacaaa…

"**Move On ? Can I ?"**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuSaku/GaaSaku

Rated : T

Genre : Romance,Hurt/Comfort

Warning : Typo(s), Gaje, OOC, Cerita pasaran, Alur cepat dan sebagainya

.

.

.

'**Chapter 4 : Melepasmu..** '

***Taman Kota**

Seperti biasanya di hari weekend, Gaara mengajak pergi Sakura dan kali ini tempat tujuan mereka adalah taman kota. Hari ini cuaca terlihat cukup mendung, namun tak terlihat mendung sedikit pun pada wajah keduanya. Mereka pun mencari tempat duduk yang masih kosong di taman itu. Setelah mendapatkan tempat duduk, mereka memulai perbincangan mereka dengan perbincangan ringan. Sampai Gaara bertanya sesuatu yang membuat wajah cerah Sakura menjadi terlihat mendung.

"Sakura, sebenarnya siapa masa lalu mu sampai kau amat sulit melupakannya?" pertanyaan Gaara membuat luka di masa lalu Sakura kembali terkelupas, luka dalam yang tadinya telah tertutup sebagian. Kini luka yang belum sepenuhnya sembuh itu kembali terbuka.

Sakura hanya diam, mata hijau emeraldnya mulai terlihat berkaca-kaca. Ia terpaksa mengingat kembali segala sesuatu yang sebenarnya ingin ia lupakan. 'Aku amat penasaran, pemuda macam apa yang bisa membuat seorang gadis keras kepala seperti Sakura menjadi gadis yang melankolis seperti ini' iner Gaara berucap.

"K-ke-kenapa k-kau menanyakannya?" ucap Sakura terbata-bata menahan buliran air yang akan tumpah dari matanya. "Karena, sepertinya aku hanya bayang-bayang masa lalu mu Sakura," jawab Gaara. Sakura hanya menatap mata Gaara, meminta penjelasan atas ucapannya.

"Aku sudah mengetahui hal ini, sejak awal hubungan kita, namun aku membiarkannya karena ku pikir kau akan melupakan masa lalumu sejalan dengan hubungan kita nanti. Tapi sepertinya kau tidak menyadari akan hal itu, bahwa kau hanya menganggapku sebagai bayang-bayang masa lalumu. Kau mau berpacaran denganku hanya untuk melampiaskan segala perasaan yang kau pendam selama ini akibat masa lalu mu itu, apa tebakan ku benar Sakura?" Gaara mengakhiri penjelasannya pada Sakura.

"Ma-maaf, Gaara! Maaf, kalau kau memang sikap ku pada mu seperti itu. Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud, menghancurkan hatimu Gaara. Maaf.. aku hanya seorang penipu. Aku telah menipu perasaanmu, bahkan aku juga menipu perasaan ku. Aku pikir, aku bisa melupakan dia, dan itu berhasil selama beberapa bulan. Tapi saat dia kembali lagi kedalam hidupku, ternyata perasaan itu kembali lagi, dia tak pernah bisa untuk aku lupakan Gaara.. hiks.. hiks.." jelas Sakura panjang lebar, dan di akhiri dengan tangisnya yang tertahan.

"Tak ada yang salah di sini Sakura, kau ataupun Sasuke tak ada satu pun yang salah. Tapi aku yang salah, karena menjadi dinding penghalang diantara kalian. Maka seharusnya aku yang pergi," ucap Gaara sedih. Sakura amat terkejut dengan ucapan Gaara sebelumnya, dan Sakura semakin sedih. "Aku sudah menduganya, kau dan Sasuke, kalian tidak terlihat sedikit pun seperti sepasang sahabat. Kalian lebih cocok disebut sebagai sepasang kekasih," tambah Gaara lagi. "T-tapi, Sasuke tidak pernah mencintaiku Gaara. Aku hanya dianggap sebagai sahabatnya, tidak lebih," Sakura mencoba menjelaskan.

"Sayangnya, aku sudah membuktikannya sendiri. Kau tahu sikapku yang tiba-tiba menjadi posesif, itu ada alasanya. Aku sedang mencoba mengetes perasaannya sebenarnya. Akibat hal itu, sewaktu di kelas ia seperti menjaga jarak dariku dan menjadi lebih dingin terhadapku. Caranya melihatmu, berbicara denganmu, sikapnya padamu, semua itu sudah cukup meyakinkan ku, untuk melepasmu padanya Sakura," ucap Gaara.

Dan tangisan Sakura pecah, bahkan Gaara berani melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu hanya untuknya. Ia amat malu akan dirinya sendiri saat ini. "Ku pikir 5 bulan lebih sudah cukup untuk hubungan kita, Sakura. Terima kasih atas semua kasih sayang, sikap baikmu, dan terima kasih karena aku pernah menduduki posisi pertama di hatimu, walau hanya sebentar. Kau akan tetap menjadi adik kesayanganku, aku menyayangimu Sakura," ucap Gaara sambil memeluk Sakura erat.

Sakura hanya bisa menangis dalam diam pada dada bidang Gaara, ia tak percaya ternyata akan menyakitkan seperti ini berpisah dengan Gaara. "Hiks.. terimakasih.. Gaara, kau mau menemaniku selama 5 bulan ini hikss... kau pasti akan mendapatkan yang lebih baik daripadaku. Terima kasih kakakku, hiks.." Sakura buka suara sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Gaara.

***Keesokan Harinya**

Sakura terlihat tidak bersemangat sama sekali untuk pergi ke kampus hari ini. Wajahnya yang biasanya terlihat cerah, kini terlihat sangat berantakan. Terlihat matanya yang masih bengkak akibat menangis semalaman. Tenten yang melihat keadaan Sakura saat ini sudah tahu, Sakura sudah putus dengan Gaara –lebih tepatnya Gaara yang memutuskannya- dan Tenten hanya memberi Sakura waktu sendiri.

Sakura yang tak berniat untuk pergi ke kampus pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke atap kampus seorang diri, dia ingin mencari sedikit ketenangan disana. Sesampainya di atap kampus, Sakura meletakan tas selempang yang ia bawa, dan mendudukan dirinya. Ia menekukan kakinya dan menyembunyikan kepalanya dalam tekukan kakinya.

'Hiks.. hiks..' Dan terdengar lah tangis yang berasal dari Sakura, ia masih bingung dengan hatinya sendiri. Ia amat sedih telah putus dengan Gaara, tapi ia tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa terhadap Sasuke sekarang. Ia tidak mau lagi terjebak seperti dulu, tapi ia juga tak mungkin menjauhi Sasuke secara tiba-tiba. Terlalu asyik dengan pikirannya sendiri, Sakura tak menyadari kedatangan orang lain.

"Kau terlihat jelek saat menangis," suara baritone yang sangat di kenalnya, membuatnya tersadar. Secara reflek Sakura memeluk Sasuke dan menangis sejadi-jadinya dalam pelukan Sasuke. Sasuke pun memeluk balik Sakura yang tengah rapuh itu. "Keluarkan semua kekesalan mu, kekecewaan mu pada ku Sakura. Pukul aku, kalau itu bisa membuatmu lebih baik,"ucap Sasuke.

"Aku membenci mu Uchiha Sasuke! kau menyebalkan! kau itu bodoh! Kau membuatkku terluka, kau itu tak bertanggung jawab! hiks.. Seenaknya membuat seorang gadis jatuh hati padamu, memacari teman dekat gadis itu, dan meninggalkan gadis itu dengan harapan palsu. Lalu kau muncul lagi dihadapnnya, hiks.. Kau pikir menyenangkan memiliki perasaan seperti ini hah? hiks.." Sakura mengeluarkan semua unek-uneknya selama 8 tahun lebih itu pada sambil memukul dada bidang Sasuke.

"Bahkan sekarang Gaara sudah memutuskan ku, hiks.. Apa aku hanya kau anggap sebagai sahabatmu? Tak adakah kesempatanku untuk mennjadi lebih dari sahabatmu Sasu-hmmphh.." ucapan Sakura terputus saat Sasuke mengecup bibirnya lembut. "Diam dan dengar ucapanku baik-baik Sakura!" perintah Sasuke sesaat ia melepaskan kecupannya pada Sakura.

"Aku sudah tahu akan perasaan mu yang sebenarnya jauh sebelum kau menyadarinya bahkan, namun saat itu aku hanya seorang bocah umur 12 tahun. Aku belum mengerti apa itu cinta, Sakura. Dan aku memiliki alasan mengapa aku memacari Hinata saat itu. Tou-san dengan Tou-san Hinata adalah partner kerja saat itu, dan saat itu Hinata tengah mmenderita sakit yang sangaulan serius. Saat itu, ia tengah menderita kanker otak dan keinginan terakhirnya adalah, bisa berpacaran dengan ku. Dan Tou-san Hinata memohon pada Tou-san ku, maka jadilah aku memacari Hinata, dan hubungan itu hanya bertahan selama 2 bulan karena, sebulan sesudah pengumuman kelulusan Hinata… meninggalkan dunia ini di Inggris," jelas Sasuke panjang lebar.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mencari ku lagi?" Tanya Sakura yang telah berhenti menangis. "Saat itu, Tou-san sedang kebanjiran kerja, jadi kami sekeluarga harus ikut bersama dengannya berpindah-pindah rumah, dan baru kembali ke Jepang saat aku SMA," jelas Sasuke lagi. "Dan aku sudah tahu akan putusnya hubungan kalian, karena sebelum Gaara pergi ke taman kota bersama mu, ia menanyakan terlebih dahulu padaku akan keputusan yang baiknya ia ambil. Tapi aku hanya menjawab terserah pada kalian, karena ini hubungan kalian," tambah Sasuke lagi.

"Lalu, bagaimana sekarang?" Tanya Sakura. "Kalau aku maunya kau menjadi pacarku," jawab Sasuke singkat dengan wajah yang datar. "A-apa?" Sakura masih belum bisa mencerna semua ucapan Sasuke barusan. "Tadi kau bertanya bagaimana sekarang, ya ku jawab," balas Sasuke santai. "Ahh, ayolah Sasuke tadi kau bicara apa? Aku tidak menyimaknya dengan benar tadi," Sakura memohon pada Sasuke untuk mengulang perkataanya tadi.

"Simak dengan baik-baik, aku tidak akan mengiulanginya lagi. Tadi aku bertanya, apakah kau mau menjadi pacarku Haruno Sakura?" ucap Sasuke tanpa keraguan sedikit pun, Sakura yang mendengar pernyataan Sasuke tadi hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa. Sakura tak tahu harus menjawab apa. "Tidak perlu di jawab sekarang Sakura, kau itu baru putus kemarin. Dan aku cukup tahu diri oke?" tambah Sasuke saat ia melihat wajah bingung ddari Sakura.

"Ya, akan ku pikirkan nanti. Aku masih mau disini, kamu mau menemani ku kan?" Sakura berkata sambil tersenyum manis. "Ya, apapun untuk mu Sakura," Sasuke sambil balas tersenyum pada Sakura. "Nah, kalau kamu tersenyum seperti itu terlihat lebih tampan tauu.." ucap Sakura sambil mencubit hidung Sasuke gemas. "Haha.. Akhirnya kamu mengakuinya juga. Padahal di SD dulu kamu mati-matian berkata kalau aku itu jelek," balas Sasuke sambil menjitak pelan kening Sakura.

"Yayaya.. terserah kamu saja yah, capek kalau meladeni Uchiha bicara. Karena akhirnya mereka yang pasti menang," balas Sakura pasrah. "Itulah prinsip Uchiha, Mereka selalu bisa mendapatkan apa yang mereka mau," ucap Sasuke penuh rasa bangga. "Hn," balas Sakura singkat. "Plagiat!" "Bodoh!" "Jidat!" "Kepala ayam!"

Dan segala macam ejekan lainnya keluar dari mulut masing-masing yang sepertinya tak mau mengalah satu sama lain. Mereka kembali mennghabiskan waktu di atap berdua selama beberapa waktu kedepan.

.

.

.

"Sakura!" merasa namanya dipanggil, Sakura pun membalikan tubuhnya dan langsung diserang dengan pelukan erat dari sahabat lamanya. "Ino! Lama tak bertemu denganmu pig!" ucap Sakura mengakhiri pelukan erat dari Ino. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini forehead?" Tanya Ino. "Aku sedang menunggu," jawab Sakura singkat. "Menunggu? Gak capek nunggu mulu?" sindir Ino. "Hey, pink," tak lama terdengar suara baritone yang Sakura tunggu dari tadi, Sakura dan Ino pun menengok ke arah suara baritone itu.

"Sasuke? Kau menunggu Sasuke, Sakura?" Tanya Ino bingung. Sakura pun menghampiri Sasuke dengan senyum merekah di wajahnya, "Hahh.. lama sekali heh, bagaimana penerbanganmu?" Tanya Sakura to the point. "Lumayanlah," jawab Sasuke singkat. "Sasuke! Apa kabar ? lama tak bertemu denganmu," Sapa Ino pada Sasuke. "Oh, aku baik Ino," balas Sasuke sambil menyeringai kecil, yang dibalas anggukan oleh Ino.

"Jadi, sejak kapan hubungan kalian ini hah?" Tanya Ino. "Sekitar setahun lebih," Jawab Sakura singkat. "Wah, siap naik pelaminan nih," goda Ino. "Kau tinggal tunggu undangan," jawab Sasuke santai. "Kau ini,"balas Sakura sambil mencubit pelan tangan Sasuke. "Aw, itu sakit tau!" Sasuke mengadu, yang hanya dibalas senyuman perdamaian dari Sakura.

"Hahh, sudahlah kalian ini. Bagaimana nanti kalau kalian menikah?" ucap Ino melerai keduanya. "Hey, Sakura Move On nya gagal nih.." goda Ino lagi. "Hahaha.. gak jadi move on tepatnya" balas Sakura.

_Yang Maha Kuasa, menciptakan setiap manusia sepasang, dan apabila sang manusia telah bertemu dengan pasangannya, akan ada jalan yang tidak terduga yang Tuhan berikan pada kedua insan itu. Walaupun di awal terlihat sulit, tapi kita tak pernah tahu apa yang ada di akhir bukan?_

_Kalau memang jodoh, pasti tak akan pernah pergi jauh-jauh dari kita kok.._

**-End-**

Inilah akhir fic saya yang berjudul 'Move On ? Can I ?

Maaf kalo alurnya kecepetan!

Makasih yang sudah ikutin dari fic awal :D


End file.
